


You Don't Have To Hide

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Nate and Charlie wanted to surprise Zari after a long day at work but something seems to be wrong with her.What is it?





	You Don't Have To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the hill I die on.

"You do realize that Z is gonna be fuckin'  _ pissed  _ at us for messing up the living room like this, right?" Charlie asked, looking at their husband like he was insane for building a pillow fort. 

"Maybe…. Maybe not!" he exclaimed, looking rather pleased with the setup they've done to surprise their wife when she came home. "C'mon, I miss making these and want to make another for the most beautiful woman in my life and the most handsome partner I could ask for." Nate had this charming grin on his face and Charlie could absolutely tell they were being schmoozed… but damn, if it wasn't working though.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you Mr. Charmer. Let's just get some of her favorite snacks so she doesn't outright kill us." Charlie was definitely amused as he fist pumped and gave an excited shout before racing to the kitchen. This was about to get wild, especially since they knew Zari had a bad day at work and probably just wanted to snuggle with her spouses.

But who knows? Maybe a pillow fort was just what their wife needed to unwind and relax.

\------------

Zari sighed as she parked in the driveway in front of her house. She had told Nate and Charlie that she had a long day at work, which wasn't a lie. It had been long up until she left early to go to the doctor's appointment she had made. 

Last week, she had been expecting to start "shark week" as Charlie so fondly called it but she'd been late. Zari had given it some time but it never showed up, causing her a bit of concern. Looking up reasons why hadn't been a good idea as the two biggest options were cancer or…. 

She was pregnant.

Neither option sounded appealing, so instead of driving herself crazy with theories or bringing it up to her spouses, she sought out the opinion of a trained professional. Gideon had been calm and collected throughout the whole exam, talking in soft, reassuring tones to her the whole time through. That had been new, the two of them had been friends for a long time and Gideon was full of snark and British sarcasm usually. So for her to be so… soft with Zari spoke volumes about how good at handling spooked patients Gideon was.

Her stress levels only increased when Gideon confirmed one of the two fears. She was indeed growing a person inside of her and it was  _ terrifying. _ It wasn't even that she didn't want kids, or that she wasn't financially stable enough  _ to _ take care of a baby. It was…

It was just, what would Nate and Charlie think? Nate was a little easier to predict, he probably would be  _ thrilled _ that they were having a child. Charlie on the other hand, would be a little more difficult. Zari had no idea if they would be ecstatic or if they would bolt, leaving the two of them broken hearted and trying to navigate life without them.

Well, just sitting out here and drowning in worry wasn't going to do her any good. Before she got out of her car, she paused to look at her (still) flat stomach. "Well, kid. Looks like it's time to face the music." She murmured, touching over her shirt briefly, then she gathered her things and started inside.

"Surprise!" Zari leapt back, startled and grasping at her chest due to the near heart attack her partners nearly gave her. They both had wide smiles on their faces as they looked extremely happy to see her. 

"We heard you had a shitty day at work and wanted to make you something nice!" Nate bounced on the balls of his feet, clapping his hands and looked very much like an overgrown child.

There was a small pang of  _ something  _ in Zari's chest at the thought of him being a father to their child. He would definitely be the easy going one, the one who cried whenever the baby cried.

"Well, Nate did. I mostly teased him and hit him with pillows." Charlie looked sheepish but proud of themself nonetheless for attempting to help. "Oh! But it was my idea to order Thai from that place you like!" 

So  _ that  _ was that god awful smell. Ugh, Zari's stomach was churning just thinking about it and unfortunately, she couldn't hold down whatever she ate earlier that day. She slapped a hand over her mouth and held over her stomach as she rushed to the bathroom to throw up somewhere other than the floor.

She felt two sets of hands on her, one pair holding her hair back and a hand rubbing across her back. Two sets of voices whispered to her and around her, her partners were concerned and trying to be soothing while they figured out why she was sick. Zari loved them, she really, truly did and their worry made her feel soft despite the fact she was puking her guts out.

Once she was done, Zari was offered some mouthwash and a cool rag was placed on her forehead while she leaned against the bathroom wall. Charlie and Nate sandwiched her in, murmuring soft words in her ears and bathing her in love while she rested. "You're okay, love. You're safe here with us." Charlie reassured her as they were carefully stroking her hand while also gripping it like they were afraid she'd slip away.

Zari let out an indignant squeak when Nate picked her up and slid her into his lap, holding her close. Charlie just slid over and leaned into Nate, looking at Zari with their soulful eyes.

"What happened?" Nate's voice rumbled pleasantly under Zari's ear, lulling her into closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy his warmth and comfort. "Babe? Please, are you sick? We can get you to a doctor if you need one. Was it the food? We knew it was your favorite but sometimes being sick really messes with you and-" Nate's rambling was cut off by Charlie elbowing him none too gently.

"Let her breathe, mate." They kept looking at Zari, seemingly attempting to figure what was wrong with her on their own. "You can tell us when you're ready, okay? We're here."

Zari couldn't hold it together much longer. She was terrified, she could very likely lose two of her best friends and her partners in one fell swoop. She could be single, pregnant and so very, very  _ alone  _ without them. But they deserved to know, they deserved to have a choice in whether they wanted to stay or whether they wanted to… to leave.

"I- I dunno how to tell you two, honestly." She laughed with tears evident in her voice. That concerned her spouses even further because as far as they knew, Zari could be dying and that would just be the worst thing  _ ever. _

"Zari, babe, come on you can tell us. Whatever it is, we're here for you."

Nate's words followed by Charlie's vehement agreement gave Zari just enough courage to finally say those words that have been haunting her since the doctor's office. The one of the two worst fears she's had since she'd been late. It was now or later and now seemed like the only option.

"I'm pregnant."

\-----------

Zari hadn't given them much of a chance to respond after they'd been shocked into silence. She bolted from the bathroom, needing to get some fresh air and some distance between herself and them. That only showed how utterly  _ terrified  _ she was because they were her safe space, the people she could go to without any fear or worry.

Well, there was  _ one _ other person who could provide emergency emotional support. Maybe even two, depending if she wasn't in one of her childish moods… Plus, they had two kids so they would be perfect in understanding the emotional turmoil she was feeling right now.

Zari hopped back into her car and quickly started it up before heading to the Palmer residence, hoping and praying that Ray and Nora would be home. 

She told them everything, venting about the appointment, how scared she'd been and how she told her partners about it. They didn't say anything during her story but Ray was quick to jump in and stop her when she started berating herself.

"You're not an idiot, Z. It sounds like you handled exactly like you would have! Which is suddenly and unexpectedly, so perhaps they just need time to process?"

"But what if I ruined it? What if this costs me them? I don't want to have to choose, please tell me they won't make me choose." Zari's lip wobbled as she was now on the verge of hysterics. "I can't lose my family again, I need them."

"Hey, you won't lose them, okay?" Nora jumped in, hopping off her chair and coming over to hold Zari. "And even if that DID happen, which it won't, you still have us. We're here for you, Nicole and Adam would love to have their Aunt Zari around more often." She held tightly onto Zari, knowing that she needed touch and verbal comfort right now.

"And of course, Ava and Sara will spoil the newest addition rotten. Not that we wouldn't, of course but you know how they are. And Mick, Mick seems a bit… rough but he adores her niblings!" As always, Ray seemed to be looking on the bright side and was attempting to offer meager words of comfort.

Zari sighed and weakly asked if she could stay there for a while. They immediately said yes, doing whatever they needed to do to make her feel comfortable in the guest room. She barely glanced at her phone, deciding to ignore the messages she was getting from Charlie and Nate. Her partners were no doubt yelling at her for doing this to them, saying it was all her fault and things like that.

She shook her head, deciding this could be resolved after a night's rest. "What-"

"You didn't ruin anything. In fact, I BET you that they're waiting for you to come home. And if you don't, they'll be in a panic." Nora interrupted her, refusing to let Zari spiral back down into the dark thoughts. "Just, try and get some rest okay? Ray and I are near if you need us and the kids will be pleased to see you when they get back in the morning."

Zari slept fitfully, dreaming of her partners and how they coddled and cooed over the baby. Alternately, she had a nightmare that they wouldn't be at the house when she got back, instead they would have only left a note explaining how they were taking the out they'd been given.

\---------------

"Please tell us she's here." Nate's worried voice woke Zari up. "She hasn't been answering her phone and she just left after… We're worried."

"Please. We've been trying to reach her all night and there's been nothin'." Charlie added on, their voice cracking and telling everyone exactly what they'd just been doing.

She decided it was time to properly face the music. If they'd been up all night, waiting and trying to get in touch with her, than surely they weren't going to leave her? If Nate and Charlie were so upset about her disappearing on them, than they still wanted her? There was only one way to find out at this point and that was to go out in the hall.

Everything stopped when she opened the door to Ray and Nora trying to guard her room while her partners…. They looked wrecked and not in a good way. They both looked like they'd been thrown through the wringer again and again until they were at their breaking point.

After a stunned silence, Nate and Charlie pushed past Nora and Ray to get to her. They sandwiched her between them in an almost crushing hug, taking care not to squish her too much. It was almost like…

"We want you. And this baby. We're  _ ecstatic  _ to have a kid with you, but please for the love of all that is holy, DON'T run off like that." Nate fretted over her, checking her over and over with his own two eyes.

"If you need space, we more than understand that, love. But we were so scared that you'd run off and gotten hurt, you weren't answerin' and no one knew where you were. We finally guessed you were here cuz Ray is a terrible liar and tried to tell us you were okay without givin' away where you were." Charlie glanced at Ray, no doubt slightly amused by the man's big heart. "And Nate's right. We want  _ you _ and this baby. I'll be the first to admit that I have no clue what I'm doing but it ain't so bad, y'know? Not when I have you two."

Zari relaxed in between them, tears streaming down her cheeks from the relief she felt now that she heard them both say exactly what she wanted to hear. "I'm so tired. I couldn't sleep without you two." she told them, unashamed of needing them now.

"Why don't you all get a nap while Ray and I go get the kids? Then we'll all have lunch together." Nora suggested, reminding them that she and Ray had just witnessed the whole thing.

A nap sounded wonderful honestly. It sounded like it was exactly what they all needed, safe and wrapped up in each other's arms. All the logistics and discussions could happen later. 

Much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
